Stewart J. Cort
STEWART J CORT Passing Barker's Island |last_appearance=Stewart and his Friends |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor=Tom Kenny |name=Stewart J. Cort |title=Stewart the Lake Freighter |nicknames=*Little Stewart *Brown Puffball *Little Lake Freighter *Mr. Brown Lake Freighter *Kaye's Friend *Stewwo *Little Freighter |gender=Male |country=*England *Duluth, Minnesota |relative(s)= |affiliation=*North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Coal Team |power_type=Diesel |vehicle=Ship |type=Lake freighter |fuel_type=Diesel fuel |top_speed=16.7 mph |designer(s)=L.B. Billinton |builder(s)=Erie Marine, Erie, Pennsylvania |year_built=1970 |arrived_in_duluth=1996 |company=Interlake Steamship Company }}Stewart J. Cort is an Interlake Steamship Company ship. Info The Lakes' first 1000-footer had its start in the yards of the Ingalls Shipbuilding Corporation of Pascagoula, Mississippi, in 1970. The unusual-looking vessel was known as "Hull 1173" but acquired the nickname "Stubby" due to its appearance. Hull 1173 consisted of the Cort's bow and stern sections, 182 feet long and 75 feet wide (the reduced width was necessary to pass through the St. Lawrence Seaway and Welland Canal locks). The vessel made its way up to the Lakes in 1971 where it was cut apart (following the "Cut Here" instructions painted on the hull) and the two ends were fastened to the 818-foot long midbody at Erie Marine in Erie, Pennsylvania. The completed vessel was named Stewart J. Cort after the late vice president of Bethlehem Steel, and it sailed on its maiden voyage on May 1, 1972. The Cort is the only thousand footer with her pilot house forward. The Cort surpassed the Edmund Fitzgerald and the several dozen maximum Seaway-size bulk freighters which had shared the honors as largest on the Lakes from September 22, 1958, when the Edmund Fitzgerald entered service. The Cort's first trip was a load of 49,343 gross tons of taconite pellets, surpassing fleetmate Arthur B. Homer's 1970 record by over 20,000 tons. The Cort is a self-unloader, but it does not use a traditional deck-mounted unloading boom. Instead, it uses a short shuttle boom at the after end of the vessel, behind the engine room. When the Cort arrives at the unloading dock, the short boom extends out over the side of the vessel. The system enables easier loading, and the ability to unload at higher speeds than most self-unloaders, but the main drawback is that the Cort can only visit certain unloading ports which can accommodate this arrangement. The Cort has developed a steady run between the BNSF (formerly Burlington Northern) ore docks in Superior and the Bethlehem Steel mill in Burns Harbor, Indiana. The vessel also has the distinction of having used the Duluth piers among the least of any Great Lakes vessel, having done so fewer than a dozen times during its years on the Great Lakes. Appearances ''Duluth *'Season 1' - STEWART J CORT Passing Barker's Island *'Others''' - STEWART J CORT Passing Barker's Island (Unaired Pilot) Voice Actors *Tom Kenny (UK/US) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French Speaking Canada) *Christian Stark (Germany) *Zvika Fohrman (Israel) *Csore Gabor (Hungary) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Takuya Sato (Japan) *Shin Yong-u (South Korea) *Martin Lange (Norway) *Łukasz Lewandowski (Poland) *Sorin Ionescu (Romania) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) *Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Latin America) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Nick Atkinson (Sweden) Horn Trivia *Stewart J. Cort was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Stewart J. Cort was the first character introduced in the television series. *From the first to seventh seasons during the model era, Stewart J. Cort had three different facial expressions: furious, jovial and irritated; that was not used on-screen. His unused second season jovial face mask, however, was used in The Great Festival Adventure game, where Stewart J. Cort was teasing Michipicoten about being on the turntable. **Also in the tenth season episode, Topped Off Stewart, his unused third season enraged face was used where Stewart J. Cort was arguing with Joseph L. Block about going or not going faster than the wind. **Stewart J. Cort also had an elderly face mask, created by model maker Jeremy King, which was originally made as a joke to David Mitton during the filming of Stewart and the Magic Coal. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Stewart J. Cort toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. *In the American and Finnish cast, Stewart J. Cort is the only character voiced by Tom Kenny and Juha Varis in the series. *Stewart J. Cort's Interlake Steamship number, 70, was actually carried by a real Interlake ship, a ship named John Sherwin currently in long-term lay-up. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. All the actual 1,000 footers, however, were only numbered from 100 to 109. *According to Sir James Barker on the 2001 version of the official website, Stewart J. Cort was given his name by the shipyard which built him. *Stewart J. Cort is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every season and special. *A Wooden Railway toy of Stewart J. Cort, along with one of Disney Dream's, appeared in the second season of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm". *An ERTL toy of Stewart J. Cort along with one of James R. Barker's also appeared in the sixth season of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool". *Following Mr. Conductor in Stewart and the Magic Coal, Stewart J. Cort became the second character to narrate in first-person. *In Calling All Ships!, Stewart J. Cort sleep-whistles. This is apparently the lake freighter version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Stewart J. Cort makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Calling All Ships. *He has the most on-screen nicknames of any character, with seven in total. However, he has the third-highest amount overall behind Algoma Spirit with eight and Michipicoten with ten. *He is the first Duluthian ship with a separate driver in international locations. *He is the only vehicle character with headwear (a nightcap in the season 9-12 closing segments, a party hat in the ninth season episode Stewart's Milkshake Muddle, an aviator pilot hat in the tenth season episode Sticky Toffee Stewart and a top hat in the same episode and the eleventh season episode Smoke and Mirrors, if you can also count The Ship Controller's top hat in Topped Off Stewart), not counting the glasses of Tecumseh and The Dredge Barge or Edwin H. Gott's visor (or the Santa caps on all the vehicles in the early Christmas episodes). *Stewart J. Cort is the first character in the show to have lost his voice onscreen with the twenty-third season episode, Too Loud, Stewart!. With this, he is the third character on the show with a speech impediment (albeit temporarily) after Wilfred Sykes and Herbert C. Jackson. *He has been seen going well over his top speed of 16.7 miles per hour. Category:Ships Category:Cartoon Ships